


and a swelling rage

by nerdinacrown



Series: Drabbles, One-Shots, etc. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I wrote this because Mumford and Sons are obviously Larry shippers, It's kind of a different style idk, M/M, Management Conspiracy is my favorite trope, Sex, White Blank Page, alcohol use, lots of lyric references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the lyrics from White Blank Page and wrote a Larry fic about it because that's obviously why Marcus Mumford wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a swelling rage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these songs. I don't know any of these people. None of these are real events, it's a work of fiction. All those necessary warnings.

_can you lie next to her and give her your heart as well as your body_

No matter how many times he told himself that she was a choice of management, that he was the one who truly held the other boy's heart, no matter how many fanmade conspiracy videos he watched to lift his spirits, he couldn't shake what seemed to be unavoidable truth. Louis was falling in love with her.

_can you lie next to her and confess your love as well as your folly_

It wasn't as if Harry had been completely forgotten. Quite the opposite really. They still held hands and got tangled up in one another when they could, stole too-long glances that sent the fans into hysteria, laughed, smiled, and fucked like rabbits. But it had changed. The touches felt more like apologies than attachment, the glances ones of pity and worry instead of adoration, the laughing and smiling at a remembered joke of Niall's rather than goofy private ones, and the sex was always angry and frustration releasing- never the gentle, slow, caring kind it had been. All because of _her_. But he "didn't love her, of course not, how could you think that?"

_and can you kneel before the king and say 'I'm clean'_

"Well then why don't we come out, tell the world?! Fuck management!"  
"Babe, we can't do that."

_tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart_

Then there were fights. Tears. Slammed doors. Tension and worried fans and Mumford & Sons versus Taylor Swift (because anger and hurt are cruel) trying to drown the other out across hotel floors in cities that all blurred together. Then came the break and months spent in America and crying to Ed or Liam or Zayn or Niall or Gemma or even Ash and Calum on the phone before blacking out drunk.

_a white blank page and a swelling rage_

One night as he's working on drowning his blood in alcohol, but still swimming, he pulls out the moleskin that hadn't been touched since before the X-factor and new brothers and the manic boy with eyes that matched the hurricane inside. He also picked up his guitar that was a bit out of tune, but tipsy ears can't tell and there were no other ears in the too-big-for-one house to care. Anger and alcohol scrawled out and assigned lines like: "You don't understand what you do to me when you hold her (changed to "his" when he sobered up because management caused this in the first place and God forbid honest pronouns) hand" and "if she feels my traces in your hair, I'm sorry love but I don't really care." 

_you did not think when you sent me to the brink_

It was the make-up sex that broke Harry's brain as much as his heart. They had all gotten together for the first time in forever, and everything was happy and bright and smiles like they had been at their start. Louis and Liam showed off a lot of what they had been writing, including some joke songs about blowjobs or Coco Pops and a surprisingly good cover of Talk Dirty to Me. Then, when Harry played for them what he had composed, Louis and he never broke eye contact, it seemed that they didn't even blink for the whole 3 minutes. He finished with a slow "I dunno, I wrote it when I was drunk," said to the ground, but looked up to see Zayn wiping tears from his eyes, Liam's mouth hanging open and Niall wasn't even in the room anymore. Louis had not said a word, had turned his back to Harry, and was sitting with his hands shaking, floating millimeters above the piano. The air in the room seemed to have flown out the windows, along with any meaning of time, the only proof that oxygen remained being Louis' barely audible, ragged breaths. Harry isn't sure when Liam and Zayn dismissed themselves or when he got to his feet and sat down next to Lou on the piano bench, but he does remember: "my hands, your hands, tied up like two ships, drifting weightless, waves try to break it, I'd do anything save it, why is it so hard to say it, my heart, your heart, sit tight like bookends, pages between us written with no end, so many words we're not saying, don't want to wait til it's gone, you make me strong." He remembers wet, salty kisses. He remembers the ripping off of too many clothes, the feel of much longer hair running through his fingers, the stretch and the tightness, and 3 rounds of sex that was sweeter than it had ever been before, all littered with whispers of "I love you" and "I'm so sorry" and "You're all I need."

_you desired my attention but denied my affections_

Harry falls asleep with his fingers and feet tangled up with his favorite person's and wakes up naked and alone.

_so tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart_

He listens to Moments on repeat for 3 whole days and forgets to eat and only sleeps when he's worn out from crying and doesn't leave the house until Niall barges in and throws at least 6 different magazine or newspaper publications in his face.

_lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

The headline wordings vary, but they all give the same message. "ELOUNOR NO MORE."  
He puts on his favorite hat and they go out for coffee.


End file.
